My Saviour, My Demons
by The Dead Lock
Summary: "I know if I follow you, you'll drag me to hell." Two-Shot [Sequel to Help Me, Save Me] (Cookies and Cream)


**The Long awaited Sequel to "Help me, Save Me"!** **I do plan to write a conclusion for this short series,**

 **but I'm still brainstorming ideas. However in the meantime enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I need to leave, she can't come with me_

 _She makes my heart start to shake"_

* * *

Pulling her hood over her head, Ruby threaded down the winding road as pellets of rain dropped down on her. She felt hungry and tired but nonetheless press onward into the ghost town. Pulling out her scroll, she typed in a simple message before heading toward the wave of Grimm.

Placing her foot on the edge of an overpass, the hooded figure leaned forward as a group of Beowulf ran in unison toward the horizon. Growing a small smile, the girl began to stretch out her body leaning left and right, loosening her shoulders. Pulling out Crescent Rose in one fluid motion, she slammed the scythe downward into the ground to create a makeshift bipod. Adjusting her scope, she trailed the alpha wolf for a little bit before taking the shot. Blowing of the wolf's head, the pack turned to face the girl and began to charge at her. Firing one bullet after another she pulled her weapon backwards firing a shot that sent her flying toward her target. Flipping over the blade, she began to spin around like a whirlwind, massacring the Grimm in a beautiful and deadly dance. Returning her scythe to its original form in an elegant manner, she proceeded down the trail to another figure.

Leaving nothing but death and bullets…

* * *

Opening her eyes, the figure rose up causing the blanket to fall off her small body revealing her naked body. Stretching her arms, she began to rummage through a small box of clothes looking for something to wear. Smiling as she found her usual attire, she quickly threw on her clothes as she opened the window.

Staring into the window Neo began to readjust her collar as she pulled her bead necklace around her neck, turning her head left and right the pink haired girl smiled as she left her the room. Walking out the room her boots clicked with every step she took, giving her a certain authority over all the soldiers in line. Walking toward the others, Neo gave a small bow before shuffling over and taking a seat in the corner.

Their plan was a simple but fun job, just like all the others. Neo enjoyed working, it helped her take her mind of the past.

After all, the Queen will be reborn.

* * *

Pacing back and off, Ruby tried to figure out a means of attack on her raid tonight. Running her hand along the roots of her hair, she pulled out a small flyer for the White Fang's rally. The meeting was placed for today, so she only had a little bit of time left to secure a uniform and infiltrate the warehouse. Sighing in failure, Ruby walked out into the street as she begun to walk over to the listed building. Shoving both of her hands into her pocket, Ruby began to trail the two anarchists as they looked left and right before entering the alleyway.

Crouching down, she held her breath as she moved to hide behind the dumpster as the two figures entered deeper into the alleyway. As she trailed slowly behind them, she exhaled and dashed toward the shorter figure of the group. Catching her off guard, the redhead pulled out a knife and quickly stabbed her in the back of her neck, before kicking the corpse toward the other figure. Shoving the body out of the way, the man flicked his wrist causing a long black nightstick to extend and took a wide swing at her. Diving in toward the man, Ruby blocked his wrist in a single motion and pulled out Crescent Rose. Taking aim, the redhead smashed the gun into his head, cracking his skull under the pressure which lead to his body to fall limp. Leaning back, Ruby panted for air as she loosened the collar on her shirt.

Catching her breath, Ruby mentally counted to three each time she needed to take a breath. Killing Grimm was easy, but fighting humans had a different sort of feeling. She didn't use to the feeling of seeing a corpse lay by, Grimm had the common courtesy to clean up their remains. Looting their bodies, Ruby tossed the figure into the dumpster before taking off her clothes. Dressed up in her newly acquired clothes, Ruby began to head out the alley.

Traveling down the road she pulled the hoodie over her head and dug her hands into the pocket, it was getting colder this year. Exhaling, Ruby grew a small grin as she saw her breath,'Maybe it'll snow this year.'

As she trailed down the road Ruby began to think about Neo, she halted as a frown spread out its wings across her face. Scratching her head, the redhead didn't know how'd she face her.

Her innocence's killer that is.

* * *

Heading into the warehouse, Ruby felt her heart beat a little bit faster. Guilt crawled over her skin like a sickness, taking deep breaths she began to walk forward with the crowd. Gathering onto one side, Ruby felt cold sweat drip down her skin. Grabbing her hand to stop the shaking, she felt as cold as bars in a prison. The noise of the crowd surrounded her like the darkness, exhaling faster the girl began to shake more profusely than before.

She didn't know where it came from, but the sudden uncertainty about meeting Neo finally came out of the dark. She spent the last four months, traveling across Remnant kill humans and Grimm alike. Not to mention she abandoned her friends, her team, and even her own sister. She didn't even give them a reason why she left, just that she was looking for something.

The sudden cheering of the crowd dragged Ruby back from her thoughts and into the real world. Looking up, Ruby suddenly felt tears trail down her face as she whispered,"She's here." Dashing forward Ruby shoved a handful of the new recruits out of the way before breaking into a sprint as she summoned her semblance. Her sudden run caused the rally to go down into lockdown mode. Taking aim, the soldiers all locked eyes on her as the began to run down and create a small semi-circle around her. With nowhere else to run, Ruby hopped backwards onto the wall on all fours. Feeling her muscles began to scream in pain, she suddenly pushed herself forward towards the pink haired girl. Taking aim, she crashed onto the stage causing a large dust cloud to form, grunting in pain Ruby rolled over and pushed her arms off the ground to lift her up.

"I won't let you run."

Locking eyes, Neo felt her guilt of negligence crash all around her. Opening her mouth in shock, the girl tried to say something as her mouth began to dry up. The brown-eyed girl didn't know what to expect honestly, anger, joy, hatred, all, none but she prepared herself for the worst. Walking in front of Ruby, the pink haired girl gave a bow to the crowd before the two disappeared in the glass shards.

* * *

Throwing her umbrella onto the grown Neo felt frustration, anger and guilt build up inside of her. Looking at the poor state Ruby was in because of her, Neo felt tears build up in her eyes,"You could've achieved so much, reach higher places! Why did you follow me!" Backing up to lean against the wall, Neo ran her hand throughout her hair as she wiped the tears out. Slowly stumbling forward, Ruby wrapped her hands around Neo as tears ran down.

"I m-missed you so much," feeling the tears run down her face, Ruby dug her hands deeper into Neo's back as she started to hiccup," I spent every day looking for you, doing bad things." Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, Neo tried to respond but Ruby cut her off,"I wanted to live in a safe place where no one got hurt, but you made me grow up." Looking down at Neo, Ruby brushed the hair out of her face,"I know why you didn't want me to follow you, but I rather be happy for a lifetime then live for eternity with regret."

Returning the hug, Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby as the girl began to continue crying. Neo felt so torn, never in her life has she felt that she wanted something so badly. Looking up at the redhead and taking a deep breath Neo felt like she was dying.

"You know you can't follow me, we live in different worlds." Ruby nodded in agreement,"I know if I follow you you'll drag me to hell, but I'll follow you to the ends of this world and the next..."

"So take me to hell."

* * *

 _And we could fly away To a far off place_


End file.
